1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and a method of controlling a printing device.
2. Related Art
Devices that operate using power supplied from an AC adapter are known from the literature (JP-A-2014-109919). Printing devices that can charge a mobile terminal or other external device are also known from the literature (JP-A-2005-125634). JP-A-2014-109919 describes a device that monitors and controls the load of the AC adapter, and controls the power that is consumed. JP-A-2005-125634 describes a printing device that can charge a mobile terminal whether or not the main power circuit of the printing device is on or off.
The printing device described in JP-A-2014-109919 prints by using power supplied from an AC adapter, and the printing device described in JP-A-2005-125634 supplies power to an external device. Depending on the amount of power supplied to the external device, however, the printing device of JP-A-2005-125634 may be unable to supply power sufficient for the printing operation.